


Lollipop

by TheChief, YourForever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oops, So yeah, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChief/pseuds/TheChief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourForever/pseuds/YourForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said, he so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper.</p><p>And she licked me, like a lollipop.</p><p>Bottles in the club, shorty wanna hump. Ya know, I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps.</p><p>Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine. She even wear her hair down her back like mine. I make her feel right when it's wrong like lyin'. Man, she ain't never had a love like mine, but man I ain't never seen an ass like hers, that my mouth had me loss for words. Told her back it up and I made that ass jump and that's when she licked me.</p><p>Won't you get on your knees.</p><p>Call me so I can make it juicy for you.</p><p>Call me so I can come and do it for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaciesandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaciesandwich/gifts).



> The terrible example of the English language was enough to make me shudder when just trying to figure out how to spell the lyrics as I was writing them down. Even then, I had to call in Eddie.
> 
> Oh, I should note, this is based of Framing Hanley's version of the song, not the original.. Just in case the words are different.

Michael has long since lost count of the shots he poured down his throat. It’s easier now to just smile and nod and take the next one handed to him.

Calum had already wandered off, hands sliding into the back of some blonde’s shorts, letting her suck on his tongue like candy

Luke and Ashton were back at the bus, probably watching bad movies and making out as was their habit. Michael didn’t have to be back for bus call until four and he planned to stay out as late as he could manage.

Of course, his plans had only really included getting pissed and eventually finding Calum to drag both of their drunk asses onto the bus. What he didn’t expect was the girl to appear in front of him.

And fuck, her eyes were enough have him grinning and leaning slightly closer as she talked, though that could’ve been to see if he could catch a glimpse down her low cut tank.

Still, he’d been pleasantly surprised when he’d ended up in the back lounge of the bus (Ashton and Luke had been absent after all) with her on her knees before him.

His fingers tangled in thick hair, curled to pull her closer as her nails scratched at his stomach and she pressed an open mouthed kiss to his hip.

He moved to release her and help out, when it didn’t matter cause his belt was undone and his jeans were unzipped and he was either a lot more drunk than he thought or she was just well practiced.

Still, he wasn’t arguing as she mouthed at his hard length through his boxers, fingers just barely catching at the waist of his boxers, his own tightening in her hair with a low moan of want.

By the time she wiggled his boxers off, Michael was already swaying on his feet, the alcohol buzzing in his brain. After a few almost falls, she smirked and Michael quickly moved to lock the door - why hadn't he done that sooner? - and sat down on the couch, kicking off the socks/pants combination keeping his legs restrained.

She was on him again before both legs were free, pressing soft kisses to his legs before lapping almost delicately at the base of his length.

“Fuck..." Michael groaned, hands returning to her hair as he fought the urge to tug her closer.

His thoughts jumbled further when she laved her tongue up the underside of his cock in one long lick before wrapping her lips around the head, her hand coming up to spread her saliva down the rest of his length.

He wanted her up, pinned against the wall so that he could curl his tongue around hers. So that he could push himself between her legs.

Even more, he wanted that first slow bob forward, her hand tightening around the base of his dick and god, Michael didn't know how long he would last while drunk.

A garbled noise that - Michael supposed - had originally been words, worked it's way past his lips as his chin fell forward against his chest, eyes on the woman on her knees. He gave up trying to talk, instead fighting off the urge to pump himself forward. The last thing he needed was her storming out because he'd accidentally pushed too far and hurt her.

She must've realized - his hadn't been doing the best job - and she slowed her motions before pulling her free hand to her side. Michael didn't stop to pay attention to fist she made, fingers curling around her thumb as her right hand released his length and moved, nails digging into his hip.

Her throat relaxed slowly as as she eased herself forward and Michael wanted to close his eyes, enjoy the moment, but he was pretty sure he'd never forgive himself if he missed the show before him.

When her nose was pressed to the slight curve of his lower stomach, just below his belly button, she met his gaze and winked, nodding almost imperceptibly.

It took a second for Michael to realize what he'd just been given permission to do. Though, he didn't hesitate to actually do so, pulling back before rocking his hips forward. He was slow the first few careful thrusts to make sure she was comfortable before he groaned and began fucking her throat in earnest.

His fingers twisted, getting a better grip on her hair as he continued to pound forward.

He felt his orgasm spark up in his gut before setting in the bottom of his stomach. His eyes slid closed without permission. Before he could choke out a warning that wasn't a strangled moan, he was coming, his cock buried down the chick's throat

He pulled back after a second, a small drip of semen landing at the corner of her bottom lip. She coughed twice before moving to sit back, her hands braced behind her.

Once Michael had managed to open his eyes again, he saw her pushing to her feet and heading for the door of the lounge. He cleared his throat, motioning for her to come back when she turned around, almost sheepishly.

She only paused for a second before returning, taking the hand Michael held out to her. Before she could say anything, he'd pulled her down so she was straddling one leg, her jeans pressed to his bare thigh, Michael's mouth pressed sloppily to hers.

Michael had little to no problem at all with tasting himself on a partner's tongue. He wasn't gonna say it was his favorite taste, but it wasn't in the bottom three. He used that fact to his advantage now, licking into her mouth and searching for every lingering trace of himself.

It took him a second to register the slow grind of her hips against his leg. When he did, he pulled away, smirking. "Wanna ride my leg, huh? That's only the start of it, but I'll go with it."

She let out a slight whimper, obviously using the friction of the jeans to press against her clit.

"C'mon." Michael chose a place just below her ear for the first of many hickeys, one hand slipping under her shirt and pulling it over her head while the other guided her hips, urging her on.

His mouth moved down to the curve of her breasts and he groaned, licked the shallow valley between them without bothering to reach around for her bra. He wasn't in any hurry yet.

"After I get you to come on my leg like this, without even taking off your pants, I think I'll lay on that table. Taste. God, I bet that pretty cunt of yours taste delicious. See how many times I can make you come before I'm hard again. What do you think?" He didn't give her a chance before launching in again.

"And once I am hard again, I think you can stay right where you are at first. I'll pound you into the table till you're screaming my name. Maybe flip you over. Watch you come apart bent over the tabletop. What do you think? I won't even tell the other boys. God, Luke would kill me. We eat breakfast there."

He chuckled against her neck, though it was overridden by the sound of his name falling from her lips.

"So we have a deal then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment telling me what you thought of my first officially published smut because I don't know how I feel about it yet. It's late. I could be crazy to think it's good.
> 
> Send me requests on my [ Twitter ](twitter.com/littlebluemys), [ Tumblr](http://bring-me-the-superwholock.tumblr.com), or right here! 
> 
> Also, Meta’s birthday collection has been put mostly on hold. All 24 stories are done and in her possession, but she wants to finish reading them before I put them up for the public. Sorry! I’ll put them up one by one soon, but not for at least another week.


End file.
